Chakar Shadowmane (Continuity -100245968)
Appearance Wears a traditional trousers, tunic broad-rimmed boots that are laughingly referred to as his "work clothes." A cape extends from his shoulders to the floor. Personality Chakar is not an easy man to get to know, but those few friends he makes are fierce friends and true, and at times he could use all the allies that he can find. Chakar understands the nature of Balance, of walking in the grey between the dawn and the twilight, avoiding absolutes of every kind. He knows why there is a shadow to counterbalance the light, and he does not attempt to cleanse the world of all of its injustice. History Early Life The Shadowlord Chakar founded the first earliest schools of Ninjutsu. It happened over a thousand years ago. Chakar had this...little falling out with a business colleague and got roughed up pretty bad. He needed a place to hide and recover, and Honshu was looking pretty good that time of the century. A clan of Samurai took him in and gave him a home in the mountains of Iga. Well, to make a long story short they ran into some hard times, and Chakar was kind of obliged to do something about that. A local warlord was making trouble, and their house was ordered disbanded by the Taiko, who stripped them of their honor on account of a political dispute that wasn't really of their doing. He taught them to fight back and take the war to the guys who were doing them wrong, and that's where he kind of showed them the survival skills that he'd been honing since he was a kid, and that led to the first schools in the mountains of Iga and Koga. And that is how Ninjuitsu was born. From time to time Chakar has checked back on the clans to see how they were doing, and while some Ninja families have proven to be a big disappointment, others are true to their teachings and preserve themselves by hiding in plain sight. Only rarely has he felt moved to do something about the renegade clans, but that's how the legend of the Shadowlord got born. Powers & Abilities Starlord Physiology: Starlords last centuries and gain much in the way of knowledge and wisdom, seemingly like gods to the scale of ordinary mortals. Master Swordmen Specialist: '''Chakar has been a fencer nearly all of his life, from the time before he could first walk his father taught him how to thrust with grace, and his moves have been honed by thousands of battles stretching over the length of his three thousand years. He can be considered one of the best blade-smiths around and an expert with just about every sharp object that's ever been designed for thrusting. '''Temporal/Spatial Awareness/Manipulation: Chakar has access to resources that the average brawler would never even imagine. His power gives him the ability to affect time and space on the micro-molecular level. He’s able to strike with lightning quick moves from a variety of angles using Temporal Fugue and Dimensional Overlay. Fold Shadows: Sensing Probability Lines: Equipment Greystar: Chakar Shadowmane’s Starstone, a sword that magnifies his natural abilities about a hundredfold or so. It doesn't so much answer his queries directly as it helps him to "feel" his way through deductive intuition to a more-or-less "correct" answer. Starstones are intelligent and alive symbiotes bonded to Starlords on a soul- deep level, and they only obey the will of their present wielder, just as Chakar’s has been a part of him for the past twenty-eight centuries of his existence. He knows how to read it well. Greystar can only answer Chakar if he gives it a direct question, so he has to shape his thoughts along those lines allowing Greystar to recreate what has happened along the Akashic imprint lines that are the residual trace of past events for this particular timeline. Burgundystar: the pommel of Greystar a Minor Starstone linked to the power of the Greystar itself and as formidable a weapon as has ever been called into existence. Notes He created Ninjutsu. Trivia This is Jim Bader’s alter ego Category:Continuity-100245968